May I Have This Dance?
by TeddyBear98
Summary: Jack and Kim one-shot! Kim has no date at the school dance, but then Jack shows up. The title probably gives away what basically happens! Please read and review, I rated it T only to be on the safe side. I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT, JACK, KIM, ETC . . . You probably get the point!


**Author's Note: A Kick one-shot! Enjoy and please review! :)**

**Kim's POV**

It was Friday, and I was at the school dance, sitting at a table by myself off to the side. No one had asked me, and I was a little bummed. I was really hoping that Jack would ask me, but he never did. He never even mentioned it. Well, I wasn't too surprised. I had figured out when I asked him to the Swan's Court Cotillion last year that dances weren't his thing. So, here I was, by myself. Milton was sitting at another table on the other side of the cafeteria with his girlfriend Julie, and Eddie and Jerry, who had somehow gotten Grace and Stacey to be their dates, were sitting with them. They had invited me to sit with them, but I was in no mood to watch them flirt when I was dateless. A slow song started to play, and I watched jealously as Milton, Eddie, and Jerry all got up with their dates and moved onto the dance floor, swaying back and forth to the music, their hands on the girls' waists. I looked away from them, feeling sorry for myself. I happened to look at the door, and I saw it open as Jack walked in, wearing a tux, and this time it didn't have a cape like the one Rudy had loaned him last year, the one that he had bought to convince a girl he was a Las Vegas Magician. He looked handsome, and he was carrying a little corsage box. Questions started racing through my mind. Who was it for? Had he asked someone to the dance? Was it Donna Tobin? I watched him as he glanced around the cafeteria, obviously looking for someone. His eyes met mine, and he smiled and walked over. "Hey, Kim," he says, sitting down next to me. "Hey, Jack," I say back, my eyes wandering to the corsage box he still had in his hand. I couldn't help myself, and asked, "Who's that for? Donna Tobin?" He looks at me as if I had just asked him if there were aliens living in his house. "Why would it be for Donna Tobin?" he asks. "Oh, no reason. It was just a guess. But, if it's not for her, who is it for, Jack?" He looks directly into my eyes, and says, "For you, Kim." He holds the box out for me, and I open it, blushing. Inside is a beautiful corsage of red roses. "Oh, Jack, thank you so much!" I say, ecstatic. I pin it onto my hot pink dress that flares out below the waist and ends right above my knees. "What made you get me this?" I ask him. "I got it because I want you to be my date to this dance. I know I should have asked you sooner, but I was so nervous. Every time I tried to ask you, I chickened out. But, I finally got the courage," he says. I stare at him, shocked by his words, but in a good way. I was flattered. "So, Kim, will you be my date to the dance?" he asks me hopefully. How could I possibly say no and pass up this chance with my crush? "Of course I will, Jack," I tell him, smiling. He gives me a bigger smile in return and hugs me. As he pulls away, the slow song that had just been playing ends, and another one starts to play. Jack stands up and looks to me, then asks, "May I have this dance?" he questions me. "Yes, you may," I reply back in mock politeness. I take his hand and he pulls me up off of the chair and out to the middle of the floor. He put his hand on my waist, I put mine around his neck, and we start moving back and forth in slow circles. I see Jerry tap Milton and Eddie and point at us. They both spot us dancing and smile. Jerry goes "WOOOO!" I stick my tongue out at him, and I mouth, "Do that again and you're dead." He seems to get the message, because he quietly sits back down at his table with Milton and Eddie. I wonder where Julie, Grace, and Stacey went? I spot them on the other side of the cafeteria, getting some food. With that question answered, I turn my attention back to Jack, and our dancing. Wow. Jack and I are dancing, to a slow song, we are so close together . . . the realization of this really hits me hard all of a sudden, and I blush. Did Jack see? Yes, he is smirking at me. I blush harder, causing his smirk to grow into one of his full-blown smiles that I loved. In defense of my pride, I say, "Awwwww, little Jackie's enjoying dancing with me. How sweet!" Now he blushes, and I smile, victorious. "You can't tell me you're not," he says, regaining his composure. "So what if I am?" I ask. "Is it a problem?" We are both smiling now. "Of course not," he says. Throughout all of this, we are still dancing, still moving in slow circles. Then the song ends. We stop dancing, but we don't let go of each other. We stay in the same position, just staring into each other's eyes. Then, I see Jack's face moving closer to mine, and I can't help but move mine towards his. Our lips meet, and sparklers go off in my head. I think Jack is experiencing a similar feeling, because we stay like that, not pulling away until I we both hear cheering. Startled, we step apart. We both blush so hard we must look like tomatoes when we realize that everyone in the room's eyes are trained on us as they clap and cheer for the kiss I suppose everyone must have seen coming if they were reacting like this. We just look around for a minute, frozen in place, until it finally dies down and everyone goes back to doing whatever it was they had been doing before, except Milton, Jerry, Eddie, and Julie, who all came running up to us. "This better mean you are together now, because if not, you will never live this down!" Jerry says, looking back and forth between Jack and I. "Well, Jack, does this mean we're together?" I ask him. We all look to him, waiting for an answer. "I would say so," he responds, smiling once again. "Then it's official!" Eddie says, laughing. "Finally!" Milton adds. "Yeah, finally, " I say, hugging Jack. He hugs me back. I kiss Jack one more time right on the lips, and we walk over to our friends' table, to sit with them and their dates, but we were really only paying attention to each other. We sit for a few more minutes, then my favorite song come on. I stand up and, mimicking Jack's gesture before, ask him, "May I have this dance?" while holding out my hand to him. He laughs, then, pulling himself together, says, "Of course." He takes my hand and I pull him off of his chair, dragging him back to the center of the floor, and we dance together until the dance ends and we are forced to go home.

**Author's Note: Well, what did you think? Please Review! **


End file.
